Anya
Anya is selected by the demons of Waterdeep to take out Gillard DeRosan. As she has a grudge against him she is tattooed with a Logos by Ellis Aderbrent and turned into a Vengeance Demon. Age : 35 Had a 'bad phase' in her early 20s History Initially Veddic is told by Deverreck that she is 'needed by Kossuth'. We now need a woman called Anya. We don't know anything more than that.' Veddic rolled his eyes and Deverreck continued, 'We only have a few pieces of this puzzle, but we know she is important because we have heard that a man called Vinet the Bloody is looking for her, may indeed already have her.' Deverreck steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair, 'Vinet took over from Fenrir Thunderstaff after his death as the chief of the demon cultists in Waterdeep. You should seek him out first. Another thing, there will, undoubtedly, be blood, and I'd rather not have a trail of it leading back here. While I am always delighted to see you, it would be better if you stayed away from here for a while. Perhaps don't report back until after you have Anya? She is held by the Blood Drinkers in the underground lair. The place is raided by Fenrir, Veddic, Corum and Raya who 'rescue' her. On their return to the surface though they have to hand her over to Boris Himmelhammer and his big band of sell swords. (These are agents working for the Aderbrent Villa) Veddic is then told: If Aderbrent has Ellis and Anya we need to convince him to take the next step. What that is we don't know at this time. Do you have Vinet alive, or any of the Blood Drinkers? It would be useful to question then to learn their intentions. Come to the villa when you have information. Veddic visits Royus Aderbrent but gets little in the way of useful information. At this pont De Rosan begins to realise a plot is against him, but like most people doesn't really know what is going on! Veddic talks to Royus again and gains access to Anya. By this time they also have the Logos. She is tattoed by Ellis Aderbrent with the Logos at the chapel in the Hillgauntlet Villa. (After Royus refuses to do it at the AderbrentVilla!). The Grey Hands get wind of this and raid the Villa. While the others hold off the Grey Hands, Fenrir takes Anya's limp and bloody body up into the lightning filled sky. He takes her to Old Jock's Brewery and puts her on Corum's bed. It is not long before Corum and Fenrir are arrested. In the end though, because Maliantor (of the grey hands) realises that this is the only way they have left to take out De Rosan they should do it his way. Corum and Fenrir take Anya to the Artemel Villa where De Rosan resides in his persona of Bandar Red Raven. Using bluff and luck they get Anya to De Rosan. De Rosan, Corum and Fenrir are transported to Darknessdeep. Darknessdeep is DeRosan's own private fantasy world where Waterdeep is ruled by devils. It is in fact a pocket plane in part of the Abyss (check). What happens to Anya after that is unknown! Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:NPCs Category:Waterdeep Adventures